Our Love Will Last
by x.hardcore.x
Summary: When another boy tries to interfere with Bella and Edward's love, what will the outcome be? Based on after New Moon.


This is my first fan fiction. Let me know what you think! R&R!!

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, not me!

"_So Bella…where's you boyfriend?"_

I turned my head up from my book. It was Mike sitting conversationally on my English desk. The last person I wanted to talk to. He had seemed very jealous that the fact that Edward was once again in school.

"I told you earlier, Mike. He's camping," I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

This wasn't true at all. In reality, Edward was hunting. He hadn't drunk blood in a while, and couldn't stand the thought of being trapped in the school with everyone. Edward wasn't very far; he was only in the woods a couple miles from the school.

I checked the clock; only 20 minutes until he returned.

"Right. Well, I was just making sure I had heard you correctly. So…these Cullens. They sure to do like to camp a lot."

"They like the outdoors," I replied in an attempt to close the conversation. It didn't work.

"That's so very interesting. Why don't you go with them?"

I had to think about my answer. Why didn't I? Because I would most likely be bitten, probably killed.

"I…might attract bees or something," I replied lamely. If there was any hope that he wouldn't take advantage of my weak comeback, they vanished instantly.

"Of course. Edward probably just doesn't love you enough to take you."

His hand reached out to brush some of my hair from my face. I scooted back, trying to get him to stop.

"I would take you," he said quietly, staring at me.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my chair back and walked out of the room, not even bothering to tell the teacher where I was going.

I was running; where to I didn't know. The school yard was empty, seeing as everyone was in class. I couldn't go. Rather, I didn't want to go. Edward hadn't been in class and I was determined to find him.

Suddenly, my shoe stepped on something slippery. I immediately threw my hand back, hoping to catch myself from the fall. To my surprise, instead of falling backward, I fell forward. Instant sharp pain seared throughout my right knee. It had hit the ground about a second before the other had. I cried in pain, not moving from my position. 

"Bella?"

I heard a faint, but familiar voice approaching me. Groggily, I lifted my head, too tired to speak. Edward stopped in his tracks upon seeing me; He sized me up, a faint smile appearing on his lips. He was obviously trying not to laugh.

"What happened this time?"

I glared at him, not wanting to respond. His hazel eyes smoldered, staring intently at me.

"Tell me….please?"

I sighed, finally giving in.

"I… I... slipped on an ice cube," I replied feebly, staring at my feet.

A snort of laughter let me know he found my clumsiness hilarious. I whipped my head up, attempting another glare, but winced in pain instead. His gaze instantly softened, and I found Edward kneeling down by my side in less than a second.

He stared at my knee, which was now turning purple from the fall.

"That doesn't look too good," he commented, pursing his lips.

"It's nothing," I mumbled, trying to stand up.

It wasn't such a good idea, however. I stumbled, almost falling from the sharp pain that seared from my knee. Edward caught me. Instead of steadying me, however, he picked me up, holding me gingerly. Edward brushed my hair away from my face, peering down at me with his sharp eyes.

"Maybe I should get you home."

I frowned. "But if you take me home, I can't see you! You'll just come back to school!"

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Bella. Do you think I would actually come back?" Edward paused briefly, without giving me a chance to respond. "No. I would never leave you."

This contented me, at least for a while. I snuggled my face into his jacket, not wanting to point out the pain in my knee.

The ride in his Volvo was silent, but both of us stared at each other the whole way to the house. I didn't even mention the fact that he was going 50 over the speed limit. It's not like he cared.

Without a word, he got out of the car and walked to the passenger door. I feebly opened the door and Edward picked me up into his arms, nimbly carrying me into the house, up the stairs, and onto the bed. He pulled back the covers, gingerly setting me down.

"Thanks, mom," I mocked, rolling my eyes.

"Anytime," he grinned, flashing my favorite smile of is. Gracefully, he suddenly appeared right beside me, wrapping his hands around my waist. I could feel something on my hair, most likely his lips.

"Don't leave," I whispered, stifling a yawn. Slipping on an ice cube made you tired, apparently. 

Edward's eyes hardened, him staring at me. "I can never leave you. Not again. Don't you know that by know?"

To prove it, he met his lips with mine, soon pulling back. I pouted, and threw is head back and laughed.

"Demanding, aren't we, Bella?" He teased, grinning wickedly at me.

"Oh shut up," I said, throwing a pillow at him?

He threw his hand up and caught the pillow, never once letting his eyes leave my gaze. It made me so self-conscious, the way he stared. I tired staring back with the same amount of force, but I couldn't. I looked down frustrated and sighed.

A look of confusion passed on his face. "What's wrong? Is it your knee?"

I quickly shook my head. "Oh no. It's just….why must you be so perfect at everything?"

He smiled, silently laughing. Leaning in, Edward kissed my lips once again. "Perhaps it's to make up for your imperfections. I've heard opposites attract."

I yawned; too tired to argue. "You're going to pay for that remark when I wake up, you know."

He smiled at me. "Yes I know. But you need your sleep." Edward kissed my cheek. "Nighty, night."

My smile turned into a frown. "I almost forgot something. The reason I was looking for you."

"Wait. You were looking for me? I didn't know that."

I shrugged feebly, too embarrassed to look at him.  
"Well, why else do you think I was out of class?"

He grinned half-heartedly. "Maybe you decided to skip!"

"Oh yeah. Let me tell ya. What would I have done? Walked out to the woods to watch you hunt? I think not," I scoffed.

His eyes narrowed, turning black for a split second. "You might be a tad dumb, but you're not _that _stupid!"

I poked him playfully. "According to you I am!"

He laughed, smiling my favorite smile yet again. "But seriously…why were you trying to find me? You knew I had only been back for a few seconds."

This was the part I had wanted to avoid. Whatever I said might infuriate him. I had to choose my words wisely. Why, oh why, did I even have to bring it up??

"Well. I was in English class…and Mike Newton talked to me."

Edward studied my face to look for any change in facial expression.

I waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

"Say something….please," I muttered weakly.

He let a deep breath out. "Tell me what he said. Everything."


End file.
